


A Little Mess

by moldyparmesan (wyomingparmesan)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ABDL, Age Play Caregiver Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Age Play Little Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Diapers, Dom/sub, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Little!Adrien, MD/LB, Mommy!Marinette, Scat, diaper change, diaper messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/moldyparmesan
Summary: Marinette is concerned about Adrien’s bathroom habits. Good thing he likes wearing diapers, huh?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	A Little Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a lack of diaper messing fics in this fandom so...decided to change that ;)

Marinette nearly had it. While she loved the moments with Adrien where he was stuck in his headspace, sometimes it could be rather frustrating. Her current frustration wasn’t that he refused to nap or eat the healthy meals she made him, no. 

He refused to mess his diapers. 

Part of her wasn’t sure if he was doing it on purpose. Maybe he wanted to spite her because he knew he could get punished for it. She also worried that maybe he was actually having digestive issues that he wasn’t telling her about. Her heart hurt for him if it was actually the latter. 

Still, the last few days is where she found herself only changing his wet ones. Although she wasn’t particularly fond of his messes, it still made her feel good knowing he was healthy. There had been moments where he’d come to her yanking and pulling on his full diaper and she had hoped it was something other than wet. 

Her hopes dashed as she opened it up to see nothing but his pee filled diaper. Currently, they were settled on the couch as Adrien had his legs sprawled open as she cleaned his privates. He made soft sounds that were muffled by the pacifier in his mouth. 

As Marinette sighed and strapped the new diaper to him, she spoke up. “Okay baby, you’re all clean,” she said as she patted his soft behind. “However, there is something I’d like to talk to you about.”

Adrien looked up at her. “Yes, Mama?”

“How has your tummy been lately?”, she reached out and placed a hand on his belly. Beneath her palm, she could feel his tummy making rumbling sounds. “I noticed you haven’t went poopy in a few days.”

“I no need to,” he protested. “Tummy fine.”

She sat back and sighed. “Alright, if you say so,” she gave him a small smile as she noticed him begin to cross his feet. “I’m going to go make some lunch for us, okay? You can go play while you wait.”

“Okay Mommy,” he spoke through his pacifier before sitting up. She giggled as she heard his diaper make crinkling sounds as he shifted around in his seat. 

Marinette made her way into the kitchen and began getting out all of the ingredients she needed to make their lunch. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Adrien waddling around in the living room next to her.

A smirk hit her lips as she watched him go over into a corner. 

He squatted down and sat with his hands clasped in front of him. The pressure built up inside of his stomach as he began to push down, causing his face to turn a deep shade of pink. 

Marinette watched with satisfaction as she listened to his little grunting sounds as he danced on his toes over in the corner. Anytime she turned her gaze to him, he’d cover his face with his hands. 

She finally set down her knife and walked over to him. “Adrien, are you going poopy?”, she asked him in a soft voice. 

He took a hand away from his face just long enough to look at her. “No...”, he grunted out before hiding his face once again. 

She smirked and went around to his backside, where she noticed it poking out near the bottom. “Someone is lying to Mommy,” she said in a teasing voice. She heard him whimper as she touched a hand to his diaper. “I’ll ask you again, baby boy.” She went back around and brushed a hand through his golden hair. “Are you going poopy?”

Adrien finally took his hands away from his face and nodded at her with flushed cheeks. “Y-Yes, Mama,” he said with a grunt. 

She patted his hair. “Good boy,” she smiled at him. “Let me know when you’re finished and we’ll get you all cleaned up, okay?”

He nodded as he watched her go back into the kitchen. He rocked on his toes and continued to push as more and more waste built up around his butt. He had never really liked messing his diapers. It made him feel so dirty and he hated the way it all just built up around his butt. Though he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy it just a little bit, mostly to see Marinette’s reactions. 

Marinette decided to leave him alone to finish his business, but not without listening to him grunt and whine. It was enough to make her feel slightly wet down below. She worked on cutting up the fruits and placing them in a bowl for the two of them. 

Adrien whined as he waddled into the kitchen, clutching one of his stuffies in his arms. His pacifier wiggled around in his mouth as he sucked on it. 

She gave him a warm smile and looked up at him. “Hi baby, are you done?”, he nodded at her and shifted on his feet. “Let me take a look.” She set the bowl aside and walked over to him. His diaper had expanded near his bottom and she gave it a small pat. “You did a big poopy, baby boy. Does your tummy feel better?”

“Yes, Mommy,” he spoke through his pacifier as she came to stand in front of him. 

“Lunch is ready, but do you want me to change you now or after we eat?”

“Now pwease,” he said in a soft voice. 

She watched as he pulled on his diaper, showing her his obvious discomfort. “Okay, come on,” she grabbed his hand and pulled him into his bedroom. 

On one side, it looked like a typical bedroom, but it was also filled with many toys and various baby items like onesies, diapers, and pacifiers. 

She grabbed a changing mat from the wall and spread it out onto the carpet. “Lay down for me,” she pointed to the mat. 

He laid down on his back and spread his legs open as he clutched his stuffed animal in his arms. He watched her walk across the room and grab a fresh diaper and a package of wipes. She finally sat down in front of him and began taking the tabs off of his diaper. 

She sat back on her knees as she opened it up and took out a wipe from the box. “Such a big mess for such a little boy,” he lifted his hips for her as she pulled the dirty diaper out from underneath him. 

“Sowwy Mommy,” he whimpered as he took the pacifier out of his mouth. 

“No, no don’t be sorry, baby,” she folded up the diaper and set it aside as she began to wipe the inside of his cheeks. She watched him jump back from the cold wipe meeting his warm skin as she cleaned his entire butt. Throwing that one to the side as well, she took out another one and cleaned around his balls and cock. 

He let a moan escape his lips as he could feel his cock growing stiff from her touch. Her gaze moved up to meet his as she raised a brow at him. 

“Oh, do you like that, you naughty little boy?”, she teased him, which only made his adrenaline shoot up more. 

He nodded quickly before stuffing his pacifier back in his mouth. She chuckled at him before rolling up the diaper and throwing it away in a bin on the other side of the room. 

Once she came back and sat in front of him, her eyes moved to his fully erect cock. “Did you want Mommy to do something about this?”

“Yes pwease,” he said in a small voice. He hugged his stuffy to his chest as he watched her closely. 

She smirked at him as she grabbed his cock in her hand and began stroking him up and down. His moans filled her ears and she could feel herself getting wet within her panties. A bit of precum dripped from the top of his cock and she put it on her finger before rubbing it around in his foreskin. 

“Does that feel good?”, she asked, watching him look up at her and smiling through his pacifier. Her stroked became longer and faster as she tried to get him to climax. His toes curled up and he threw his head back as he came.

The white substance blew all over his chest as well as Marinette’s face. He panted and relaxed his body as she grabbed another wipe from the box. “You dirty boy, I just cleaned you,” she used the wipe to clean her face. “Does that feel better?”

He nodded his head before slowly closing his eyes. She took another wipe and gently wiped off his chest before sliding the clean diaper underneath him. “Looks like someone is getting sleepy,” she said with a smile. She closed the tabs before getting up to throw everything away. 

By the time she walked back over, Adrien was already fast asleep on the changing mat. Her heart melted as she watched him cuddle his stuffy and suck on his pacifier. She laid down beside him and stroked his golden hair before placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“Sleep tight, my little kitty,” she whispered. A thought crossed her mind, one she didn’t think she would ever have, and it was that she actually could not wait until he had to poop again. 


End file.
